


Fix-It Felix.

by Anonymous



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Somehow this either got blipped out of existance or I deleted it, also felix and ralph are brothers and this will be my headcannon 4eva, honestly, just fluff, there is no other way of describing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The two of them finally look at each other, both moving their heads at the same time in a detached, emotionless sort of way.Calhoun scoffs at the drama. “So you guys are brothers,” she rolls her eyes, pushing away from the wall. “It doesn't change your game or anything now does it?”





	Fix-It Felix.

“How… how can this be?” Ralph says as his legs go out from under him.

Felix stands completely still beside him, shocked, and frozen like that.

“It's not that unusual,” Tamora shrugs, flicking something out of her nail as she leans against the Nicelander's apartment building. “Plenty of games get one.”

“Y-yeah!” Vanellope agrees, her voice slightly more worried than Calhoun's as she takes in the expression on her friend's face. “I've got one! My game's got plenty of back-stories. Practically everyone has a narrative behind them, or at least all the racers do.”

“Mine too,” Tamora agrees, giving Vanellope a nod. “I don't know why you're both making such a fuss about this.”

Felix is the first to speak, but the words that come out of his mouth do so in a way that seems to leave out any facial muscle movement. His eyes don't blink, they just continue to stare in much the same way Ralph's do. Blank. Unseeing.

“But how could we not know?” he says quickly and quietly.

There is silence, long and drawn before Ralph pipes up.

“No one's ever abandoned the game before…” he pitches in. “How were we _supposed_ to know, Felix?”

The two of them finally look at each other, both moving their heads at the same time in a detached, emotionless sort of way.

Calhoun scoffs at the drama. “So you guys are brothers,” she rolls her eyes, pushing away from the wall. “It doesn't change your game or anything now does it?”

Felix tears his gaze away from Ralph's so he can look her in the eye.

“I… guess not,” he stammers. “But all this time, we were related… and neither of us knew? It's just a bit…”

“…of a shock…” Ralph finishes the sentence for him. “I didn't know there was a game manual for this game. And then to find out we both have blocked back stories that we can't access our memories of?”

“Well,” Vanellope snorts. “You're both obviously big dummies, I don't know how you didn't notice it earlier.”  
Everybody turns and looks at her.

“What?” she shrugs nonchalantly. “It's clear you both look out for each other, and to be honest, everybody's got a back-story. There's almost _no_ game out there that doesn't. We thought you guys were the exception to the rule, but no, your sorry butts are just like the rest of us. A tragic past, a reason to wreck, a reason to fix. Something to tie you both together.”

“She's right, I mean, it's in your code to act the way you do,” Tamora agrees, turning to Ralph. “Ralph, you want to wreck stuff, but you've never wanted to hurt Felix, right?”

“No,” the man objects abruptly. “Of course not! I don't want to hurt anybody!”

“There, see?” Tamora gestures, sticking her hands out exasperatedly before shoving them on her hips and turning to Felix.

“And you,” she continues. “You remember that time you got us both stuck in Vanellope's game, trying to rescue Ralph? Maybe you didn't know it at the time, but there was something in you that drove you to rescue your 'villain' little brother. It's your job to fix his messes, Felix.”

Ralph cocks his head to the side, remembering his being reunited with Felix. Finding him in the jail beneath, what was then, King Candy's palace.

“You… told me off,” he chuckles, catching Felix's attention. “Remember?”

Felix frowns at him, looking confused by the smile spreading across Ralph's face.

“You said you were so glad to see me, and then you told me off.” He smirks, recalling the memory in detail― _'What do you have to say for yourself? - Wait I don't want to hear it. - I'm not talking to you. -_ _I'm just so cross with you. -Do you have any idea what you put me through! - I've been higgledy-piggledy all over creation looking for you!_ _―_ “Remember? You were so mad at me, I don't think I've ever seen you so cross.”

Felix wipes a hand over his face, a small smile following it.

“Yes, I suppose I did let myself get carried away,” he agrees. “But I was just so _worried_ about you and I thought maybe something awful had happened to you and I just… gosh, Ralph. Please don't ever put me through something like that again. I don't think my poor heart could take it.”

Vanellope snickers and Tamora shoots her an amused glance as Ralph gets to his feet apologetically.

“Don't worry, Felix,” he begins. “I won't do it again. I promise.”

“Well… good.” Felix nods, to which Ralph nods back.

“I didn't think anybody would miss me really,” Ralph confesses honestly. “I wasn't thinking. For some reason I just thought you'd all be fine without me. Better off, actually.”

Ever the emotional one, Felix starts to tear up immediately, but Ralph's not finished yet. Refusing to look anyone in the eye, he hangs his head. “I was thinking about myself, I didn't realise the game needed me. I mean, you can't have a hero without a villain, _I know that_ , but at the time all I could think was that the Nicelander's hated me and what I did.”

Vanellope pipes up then, though her words are absent and seem more for herself than anyone else, “I don't know why they're called that. They're not particularly nice sometimes.”

Ralph shoots her a smirk before he wraps an arm across his chest, fighting the urge to look at Felix and gauge _his_ reaction; Ralph has to get this out, he needs the other man to know just how he felt. “I tried so _hard_ Felix.” He says, every words careful and perhaps somewhat tentitive. “Everyday, just like you, but at the end of everyday you and all the Nicelander's would celebrate a hard day's work and I… I'd just go back to the dump and pretend I was fine with it.” The, _except I wasn't_ goes unsaid, but not unheard.

“So I thought that maybe,” Ralph continues, deliberately keeping his eyes fixed on his oversized feet, “just _maybe_ you guys could see that I could be a hero too. Maybe if I got a medal then you'd accept me. I could be like you, and the Nicelander's would be… well, _nice_ to me. But things didn't go the way I'd planned, and I nearly cost everybody everything.”

Felix makes an aborted moment that Ralph only just catches out of the corner of his eye, but in a panic, he barrels on regardless. “But then you came and got me… and you said those things to me and I realised, you _did_ care about me. I know you were embarrassed and ashamed of me, but I thought it was because you actually hated me and were just pretending to be nice because, well, you're a hero. No hero wants to be seen associating with the villain of their game, I get that, but I genuinely though… well, I guess I already told you what I thought.”

Felix is clearly trying to stop his bottom lip from trembling by the end of Ralph's speech, but the smaller man isn't doing a very good job at it and, after he flings himself forwards, making Ralph stumble a little from the force of the hug, he starts openly wailing.

“R-Ralph,” he stutters, snot running out his nose to accompany his blotching cheeks and ugly crying. “I've never been _ashamed_ of you! I had no idea you felt like that; I've been an _awful_ person! I'm supposed to be Fix-It Felix. I'm supposed to fix things!”

Ralph just smiles and pats his brother on the back with one awkward hand. Vanellope rolls her eyes at him.

“It's alright, Felix,” he says. “I'm okay now. I've come to terms with what I am – who, I am. I'm a bad guy, but that doesn't make me a _bad_ guy. I didn't get that before, but I do now.”

Felix lets him go and wipes at his own tears frantically, “You've _never_ been a _bad_ guy.”

“Thanks, Felix.”

Felix gives him another nod and then, out of the corner of his eye, Ralph spots _both_ Vanellope and Tamora both rolling their eyes.

“Boys…” Calhoun mutters with certifiable disdain.

“Are you two done?” Vanellope asks, throwing her hands on her hips and quirking an eyebrow at the both of them.

“Yeah, I think we're good.” Ralph chuckles.

“Good,” says Tamora, the only definitely not emotionally effected by this entire saga. “Then let's go to Tapper's. I wanna get the good seats before Street Fighter gets there.”

And just like that, Ralph's chest feels a little lighter. His burdens a little lessened.

He didn't know he'd had a brother. But in his heart, Felix already always had been.

**Author's Note:**

> This blipped out of existence, I think. Not sure. If anyone finds another version of this fic lying around, please let me know!


End file.
